Kuroko facebook
by buli-chan
Summary: Un petit délire, à partir des personnages de kuroko sur facebook, et qui vient se rajouter à tous ceux qui existent déjà. Le rating T est juste présent pour quelques petites allusions un peu chaude, rien de bien explicite, ou choquant. /Par ailleurs, j'ai fait une petit annonce au tout début pour préciser que ce n'était pas moi qui l'ai écrit, merci de le lire !/


_Coucou les gens, je passe juste en coup de vent avant d'aller plonger dans ma piscine, pour rafraîchir après une journée encore caniculaire. Je poste juste un petit one shot mais QUI A ÉTÉ ECRIT PAR UNE AMIE, mais qui n'a pas de compte, et quelque problème d'ordinateurs ces temps-ci. Mais, rassurez vous, je lui dirais tout ce qui se passera au niveau de cet o.s. Par ailleurs, je tiens à préciser qu'elle écrit peu, et que c'est sa toute première fiction facebook, donc soyez indulgents. De plus, petite précision, je n'ai rien corrigé, je ne fais juste que poster, donc ne me sortez pas que j'ai fait des erreurs de relecture._

 _JE TIENS A LE REDIRE, RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT, QUE CELA SOIT LES PERSONNAGES? COMME L'HISTOIRE._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

 **OS Kuroko No Basket :**

 **Facebook**

 **Kuroko a changé de statut**

« Discret tel une ombre, invisible tel des molécules d'oxygène, pourquoi personne ne me voit-il jamais ? - se sent inutile - »

Kise : O_O OH MON DIEU ! KUROKOCHIII ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE ?!

Aomine : Tetsu, tu va bien ?

Midorima : Un problème Kuroko ? As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Murasakibara : Tu veux un poki, Kuro-chin ?

Akashi : Tetsuya, dis-moi immédiatement ce qui se passe !

Kuroko : Tu peux venir chez moi Kise s'il te plait ?

Kise : Je cours, je vole Kurokocchi ! –via Facebook mobile-

Kuroko : Merci

Kise Ryota et Kuroko Tetsuya se sont déconnectés

Aomine : C'est moi ou Tetsu n'a pas rajouté ''-kun'' à la fin de Kise ?

Midorima : Je confirme que tu as une bonne vu. Ce phénomène me consterne.

Murasakibara : Kuro-chin n'a pas assez mangé ?

Akashi : Je ne pense pas que se soit cela Atsushi, je pense qu'il s'agit de tout autre chose.

Aomine : Ils semblent être plus proches qu'avant, alors qu'ils étaient éloignés.

Midorima : Tu (re)monte dans mon estime en intelligence Aomine.

Aomine : HEY C'EST QUOI CES PARENTHESES ?!

Akashi : Daiki, arrête immédiatement cela.

Aomine : Oui, Akashi.

Kagami : ...Bucho, coach, vous y comprenez quelque chose ?

Hyuuga : Pas vraiment, non...

Riko : Non plus

Kagami : Aomine qui n'obéit jamais a obéit...WTF ?! [2 personnes aiment ça]

Kuroko et Kise se sont connectés

Aomine : C'est l'empereur, Bakagami ! [5 personnes aiment ça]

Kuroko est en couple avec Kise

Kise est en couple avec Kuroko

(Photo de Kise qui prend Kuroko dans ses bras par derrière, Kuroko et Kise sourient)

Aomine : O_O

Murasakibara : O_O

Midorima : O_O

Akashi : Enfin, tout de même, vous avez votre temps.

Kagami : WHAT THE F*CK ?!

Hyuuga : HEIIIN ?!

Riko : QUOI ?

Midorima : Akashi, pourquoi as-tu dis «Enfin» ?

Akashi : C'était flagrant qu'ils s'aiment. Mais revenons au sujet principal. Pourquoi ce statut Kuroko, t'est-il arrivé quelque chose à Seirin ?

Kuroko : Oui Akashi-kun, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance, je vais m'inscrire à Kaijo pour être avec Kise.

*Tous choqué mis à part Kuroko et Kise.*

Kise : *aux anges* ^^

Akashi : Ne pense pas avoir le droit d'esquiver les détails Tetsuya

Kuroko : Mais euuuuh, je veux pas...

Midorima : Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de fièvre Kuroko ?

Kise : Je peux te l'assurer Midorimacchi, et puis docteur Kise est là !

Kuroko : Docteur, je me sens pas bien, j'ai étrangement froid.

Kise : Je suis à vous tout de suite.

Aomine : ...cette conversation devient vraiment bizarre...

 **Kuroko a quitté le groupe « Seirin no Basket » et a rejoint le groupe « Kaijo No Victory »**

Kasamatsu : Me voilà ravi de le savoir Kuroko

Kuroko : Merci Capitaine

Le groupe « Seirin no Basket » est –triste-

Kise : Mon ange va pouvoir jouer avec moi !

Kuroko : / C'est gênant Ki-chan

Kise : ^/^

Kasamatsu : Essayez de ne pas trop perturber les entraînements et matchs

Kise : Hai Sempai !

Kuroko : Hai Capitaine

Kasamatsu : Je vous déjà dis de m'appeler Kasamatsu !

Kuroko : Gomen Capitaine mais je vous respecte trop

Kise : Gomen Sempai mais je suis de l'avis de Kuro-chan !

 **Kuroko a changé de statut**

« La meilleure journée de ma vie -excellente humeur- -joueur - »

Kise : ET c'est grâce à moi ! ^^

Kuroko : Ta séance était plus qu'agréable Ki-chan !

Kise : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle Kuro-chan.

Kagami : ?_ ?

Aomine : C'EST QUOI CA ?! TESTU ! POURQUOI T'ES EN COUV' AVEC KISE ?! ET DANS CETTE POSITION ! ET CETTE TENUE !

Kuroko : Et toi pourquoi tu lis des magasines gay ?

Kise : Et BOUM dans les dents Aominecchi XD

Aomine : / et merde

Kagami : C'est-à-dire ?

Kuroko : En maillot de bain avec des oreilles et une queue de chat et moi les bras au dessus de ma tête avec Kise au dessus de moi à 4 pattes le regard TRES suggestif et sa main caressant ma cuisse tendis que l'autre retient mes poignets...Bon sang que c'était excitant.

Kise : Kuro-chan, chez moi, tout de suite !

Kagami : /

Kuroko a rejoint le groupe « Kiseki No Sedai »

Kagami a rejoint le groupe « KNS, casseuse de # & »

Kuroko : Méchant Kagami

Kagami : Ben quoi ?

Kuroko : J'en fais parti de la Kiseki No Sedai IDIOT !

Kise : Kuro-chan, c'est toujours ok pour ce quoi ?

Kuroko : Bien évidemment Ki-chan

Kasamatsu : Ravi de voir si heureux les gars ! [Kuroko, Kise et 30 autres personnes aiment ça]

Kise : Merci Kasamatsucchi

Kuroko : Merci Kasamatsu

Kasamatsu : ET BEN ENFIN !

Kise : *vient de revoir la couv' sur laquelle toutes les fangirls ont craqués* / Et merde

Kuroko : X/X Kise, chez moi, IMMEDIATEMENT /

Kise : *fonce*

Kuroko et Kise se sont déconnecté

Kagami : BON SANG CE QU'IL M'ENERVENT !

Kasamatsu : Mais laisse-les vivre leurs vie Bakagami ! Et en plus tu entre dans un groupe de haters de la Kiseki No Sedai alors si tu crois avoir ton mot à dire !

* * *

 _Alors, un petit review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce n'est pas long mais ça fait plaisir. Puis cela instruit quand c'est justifié. Allez, à bientôt._


End file.
